Twin Masters
Twin Masters was a malevonent entity who desired to bring chaos and destruction to the world. He was the master of High Roller, and was the primary antagonist of Season 2. Appearence Twin Masters is roughly 35-45 ft tall his head resembles a skeleton with small, glowing, yellow pupils . His arms begin narrow from the shoulders and get wider until the stop at the hands, interestingley enough he has small "hands" at the end of his massive finger, he has four fingers on each hand his legs begin marrow and widen all the way to the feet he has three toes per foot . he is split into two sides "personalities" hence the name "twin masters". on his right side he has red, everything on the right is somwhat jagged and resembles lava/fire, while on his left side he is blue wth a few of his features being wavy and resembling water/ice. in "The bronze giant" he took water from the lake of tai chi and created a cocoon in whick he encased himself in, but by the time first squad arrived in his cave his "tranformation" was complete his skull-like head was now more luminescent red/blue and was attached to a large red /blue orb with a ring of "planets" circling it the rin was meant to represent the universe. the area around his head was now black with specks of green ( mimicking space & stars ) his fore-arms were now black with green specks as well. he had a dark blue/red tail in place of his legs, the tail ended in a luminescent green tip with spikes sticking out. Biography Twin Masters was only known throughout legends as a being of chaos and thus information about him was shrouded in mystery, until the episode "Time To Go Home". This episode revealed that Twin Masters was once a Prince called Yang Tu who desired total control of Hidden Kingdom. Because of Lin Chung's interference when he travelled back to the past, he is responsible for turning Yang Tu into Twin Masters. Abilities Twin Masters is, without a doubt, a formidable opponent. Although most of the time he makes others do the fighting for him, but when he fights himself, he becomes a deadly opponent. He wields the magic power of chaos and excels at the art such as creating spheres of chaos that have the power to erupt a volcano. He is able to use his incredible powers of chaos to perform all kinds of dark magic, ranging from hypnotization to creating deadly storms of doom. Twin Masters' abilities thus make him the most powerful adversary First Squad has ever faced so far in the series. This is a list of abilities Twin Masters uses during Season 2: Unstable Volcano: As seen in the episode "The Rise of Lin Chung" he can throw a power ball into a volcano that will make the volcano spit fire everywhere. Unstable Power Ball: He can create a unstable power ball of chaos energy that can destroy anything in one shot. Unstable Storm: As seen in the episode "The Eyes of Mighty Ray", parts 1 and 2, when he had Mighty Ray's eyeballs he could create a storm with them. The storm could also turn animals into monsters. Enchanting: As seen in the episode "Big Baby Turtles" parts 1 and 2, he could enchant the owl amulet to make it turn animals into monsters. This is likely also the result of chaos energy. Hypnotization: In the episode "Second to None" he hypnotized Second Squad, showing he has the powers of hypnosis. Chaotic Blast: in the episode "The Rise of Lin Chung" he was shown to blast High Roller which hurt him. In 'Animals Inside' Twin Masters shot Apetrully with a chaotic blast which made him a tough opponent for First Sqaud. Transformation: In 'The Bronze Giant', Twin masters used water from the lake if tai-chi to make a cocoon around himself when he emerged he hand a hand full of new powers like an upgraded chaotic blast as well as the ability to harness all the chaos in the universe he could also create a portal through which there was only chaos. In ULTIMA Category:Antagonists Category:Organization